Mako Green Eyes A Kadaj one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Warning Contains Lemon. When Kadaj comes across an interesting girl in a midgar club, and he decides he wants her as his own, how will her step-parents Cloud and Tifa react when they find out she wants to know him too?


**Name: Akemi**

**Age: 16**

**Weapon: She prefers swords, and she uses healing arts which she learnt from her mother.**

**Past: Her parents are dead so she lives with Cloud and Tifa at Reno's request.**

* * *

"Cloud come on! Give me a lift back to 7th Heaven!" he smirked as he climbed onto his bike

"Why should I?"

"Because you're going there anyway!" she yelled as he turned to her

"I'm not going to leave you, come on" he beckoned as she climbed onto his bike wrapping her arms around his waist as they drove off towards home.

"Tifa!" she yelled as she ran into the bar "Tifa!"

"Calm down woman, sheesh the way you were yelling you'd think that-" she paused as the door opened "C-Cloud" she smiled as she hugged him

"See!" she smiled as she looked up at the clock "Ahh! I'm going to be late!" she ran upstairs to her room, closing the door and jumping into the shower.

"What the?"

"Long story" Tifa sighed "Sit I'll make you some dinner" he nodded as Tifa walked into the kitchen. It wasn't long until Akemi came down the stairs dressed in a short black miniskirt and a white shirt showing her stomach, she was wearing high heeled sandals and ribbons which crossed up to her knees.

"What are you wearing?!" Cloud snapped

"Clothes"

"Where are you going?" particularly annoyed by Cloud's endless questions she smirked loving to annoy him to death

"Where do you think?" he glared at her "To get laid"

"No you are not!" she tried her hardest not to laugh her head off as she walked closer swinging her hips seductively as she leaned closer to him pushing his back flat against the red leather couch he was sitting upon, straddling his waist

"Why?" she purred as she clasped her hands upon his shoulders leaning to his ears "Would you like me fir-st"

"What are you doing?" Tifa laughed slightly knowing exactly what she was doing as she had been planning it for weeks

"Just trying to prove that I'm old enough" she smiled as she climbed off of Cloud "I'm going out"

"Ok, say hello to everyone for me"

"I will, see you later" she waved as she ran out of the bar

"You're just letting her go?!"

"Yeah, she's only going clubbing with some of the girls"

"But she said-"

"She was winding you up she's been planning it for weeks" Tifa giggled as she sat their plates down only for her to be pulled onto Cloud's lap when he began to kiss her lustfully.

"Akemi, you're late!" Hana yelled

"It's Cloud's fault, he's back an hour and he's already playing the role of father"

"Cloud's back, I'm surprised you got out dressed like that" they laughed as they entered the club meeting with everyone else. They were drinking and were dancing when Hana pointed something out "That guy has been checking you out all night" she pointed over to a man who was wearing leather and had shoulder length silver hair "He's hot, go give him a lap dance" she smirked

"No, I can't do that!" she protested

"I dare you!" She smirked knowing that she never turned down a dare

"Damn you" she mouthed as she left the group to the guy who looked about her age she sat on his lap leaning back on his chest "Rumour has it you've been staring at me all night" he smirked

"maybe so" his voice made her shudder as she turned round straddling him as began lap dancing leaning back and grinding her body up against his as she raised herself up and back down a few times getting him aroused

"What's your name?" she purred in his ear

"Kadaj" she smirked as she turned slowly leaning away from him but never taking her eyes from him she bent her left leg and kept her right leg straight as she ran her hands slowly along her skin before playfully slapping her bottom, she slowly eased herself between his open thighs, leaning forward and putting her hands on the back of the chair for support. She put one knee on each of his thighs, and then lifted her torso, sliding her knees into the space in front of his crotch and slid, slowly, all the way down his body until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Using his knees for support she stood up sexily, bringing her bottom up first, and then flicking her hair in his face as she raised her upper body as she sat on his knee

"You're really good at this" he smirked

"That's the alcohol talking"

"What's your name?"

"None of your business"

"Maybe we could change that" he moved his hands from his side and brought them to her bottom

"Let's not" she raised her hand to his face digging her nails into his cheek leaving three scratches as she drew blood

"I like girls like you" he smirked as he stood her up "We'll meet again" he placed a kiss on her cheek as he left the bar and she was swamped by the girls

"Where did you learn to do that? What's his name?"

"His name's Kadaj and well..." her face turned pink "I learned that from those romance novels that I read"

"I have to read them!"

"If any of you tell anybody I gave a guy a lap dance I will kill you all" she glared at them and they knew she meant it as she turned to leave "I'm heading home, I'm going to get about 50 lectures" she sighed

"See you round then"

"Maybe" she waved as she made her way to 7th heaven.

"I'm home" she yawned as she turned the light on to see Cloud sat at the table causing her to role her eyes as she got a drink of water from the bar as she walked over to Cloud she screwed up her nose

"What time do you call this?"

"I believe it is called ten o'clock"

"Don't get smart, I can smell alcohol on your breath"

"Yes I am 16 I can drink, plus I live in a bar! What about you bedrooms exist for a reason the entire bar smells like sex" a slight blush crossed Cloud's cheeks

"How would you know?"

"I'm no idiot, now I am going to bed, you had better clean this goddamn bar up and please stay long enough to see Denzel and Marlene, they miss you" he went to speak "I get it, you can't, night" she sighed before heading up to her bedroom. "Mooglebook" she murmured as a small winged book flew over to her "I'd like to add today's entry" The book's lock open

"Yes Yes Akemi!"

"Thanks" she smiled as she began writing in her diary.

"Akemi! Watch the bar while I take Marlene out!"

"Ok!" she yelled as she jumped down the stairs

"Denzel is already out, I won't be long" she nodded as Tifa and Marlene left

"It's only a Tuesday morning, the bar is always empty" as soon as she'd finished speaking the door opened indicating a customer "Welcome to 7th Heaven how may I help you" she looked up realizing who had just entered the bar causing her to blush madly "K-Kadaj!"

"Well, well if it isn't the lap dancer" that caused her blush to turn a darker shade

"What do you want?"

"Do you own this place?"

"No my step-mother does"

"What's your name?"

"If I tell you will you stop with the questions?" he nodded "Akemi"

"Well Akemi, you're coming with me" he smirked as she began feeling limp

"Knock out gas...Kadaj..." she murmured as she passed out he picked her up carefully carrying her in his arms before taking out his phone

"Stop crying... Whatever, bring the girl... good" he closed his phone before carrying her to his bike cradling her close to him so that she didn't fall off.

Cloud awoke to see Tifa across from him and Reno and Rude stood by the door

"She's fine"

"Weren't there a couple of kids living with you?"

"Cause they aren't here now" Tifa began to stir

"Marlene..." she sat up "where is she!"

"Kadaj and his gang have the kids"

"I need to tell Akemi, she was down in the bar"

"Wait!" Reno muttered "Akemi was... here?" Tifa nodded "Damn it!"

"What you know Akemi?"

"That's not the point, damn it! They got her too!"

Meanwhile Akemi was beginning to wake up, she kept her eyes closed as she moved her arms and legs, from what she could feel she was in a large warm bed, opening her eyes she noticed she wasn't in her room, she was in a large bland room, in a large double bed

"Where am I?" she mumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes

"You're finally awake, I was worried" she turned to see Kadaj sat by her side "Would you like anything?" he smiled

"Kadaj, where am I?"

"You're home" he stroked her face "where you belong"

'_**Dear mooglebook,**_

_**I met this guy today called Kadaj, there something about him that sends shivers up my spine, and causes butterflies in my stomach. Love at first sight perhaps...'**_

"I belong... with you..." she whispered much to his surprise

'_**...I can feel it; my heart is calling out to him, tugging me in his direction...'**_

"Kadaj, tell me about you" she smiled

"I will" he stroked her long, black hair as he talked to her about himself.

When Kadaj returned each day he would sit and talk to her, and she would talk to him as they would talk to each other about their lives. She had summoned her mooglebook to her and she continued writing about how her love was growing stronger.

"Where the hell is she?!" Cloud yelled at the three brothers "Where is Akemi?"

"She's where she belongs brother" Kadaj readied his sword "and that's where she'll stay!" he attacked Cloud there fight ending when Vincent saved him from death, leaving Kadaj with a bullet lodged in his shoulder as he headed to Akemi's room "This is getting dangerous, I could lose her" he made his decision as he opened her door where she hugged him kissing his cheek when she noticed the wound on his shoulder

"Kadaj!" she gasped as she moved him onto the bed removing his jacket "This may hurt" she carefully removed the bullet causing him to wince then she used heal on the wound causing it to disappear

"Healing arts?"

"Something I learned from my mother" she smiled which caused him to feel a lot happier

"Akemi, I have a request"

"Go ahead ask away"

"Will you marry me?"

"W-what?" he looked to the floor

"I'm afraid I'll lose you, I want to know you'll always be with me" she lifted his head

"I'll never leave you" she kissed him softly "I accept"

"Really?" he held her cheeks as he kissed her lovingly "We'll marry tomorrow, is there anyone you want there?" she shook her head

"They'd all try and kill you" she giggled slightly.

The next day Akemi and Kadaj married with Loz and Yazoo as their witnesses

"I now pronounce you man and wife" Loz started crying silently as Kadaj picked her up carrying her up the isle back home.

"I love you Kadaj" she smiled as she snuggled into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. Opening the bedroom door he carefully laid her down on her bed leaning on top of her kissing her lips passionately as he licked her lips asking for entry she slowly opened her mouth as he slipped his tongue in, making her moan into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, his hands began moving down the front of her short white dress slowly unbuttoning it as he went as she moved her hands down his jacket unzipping it and slipping it off his shoulders revealing a very well toned chest, she sat up allowing him to remove her dress, leaving her in her red lace bra with matching thong, his hand ran through her hair removing the white bow that had sat there, he kissed and sucked at her neck making her moan when he hit her soft spot he continued to move down kissing her neck, then her collarbone then the top of her breasts as he began to undo her bra which was just held by a single ribbon causing it to fall to the bed as his tongue captured her breast massaging it until it could take no more then he moved on to the other causing her to moan in pleasure as her hands moved down his bare chest and she tugged at his trousers

"I don't think this is fair" she smirked as she unzipped his trousers and slowly eased them down his legs which she seductively stroked as she moved making him moan

"Akemi... don't tease me" she smiled as he hovered over her

"You're the one teasing" she traced the top of his bulging underpants before manoeuvring them of causing as much torture as possible, he however leaned over her lace thong taking the strap between his teeth tearing it from her body as he began kissing and licking her entrance making her moan his name louder, as he thrust his tongue into her gaping hole, tasting her sweet insides. As he moved back up to kiss her she flipped him so he was underneath and she was on top straddling his waist her breasts pushed up against his chest as she whispered "My turn" and she began kissing his neck as she traced her hand down his body as she moved leaving a single scratch as she lowered herself she grabbed his member and began massaging it with her hand as the other moved around his abs, he moaned with pleasure and begged her not to tease, she brought her mouth down licking the tip before wrapping her lips around it moving them up and down making him shiver with pleasure as she moved back to the tip starting with slow circles then moving faster making him cum in her mouth which she swallowed slowly as she moaned teasing him even more, when he picked her up and knelt over her

"I can't wait any longer" she smirked

"Then do it" he hovered over a moment before penetrating her entrance making her yelp in pain as she dug her nails into his shoulders "you're so big" she murmured as he began pumping in and out slowly, as the pain subsided and turned into pleasure she began screaming "Faster, Harder" and as he did they both felt they were coming to a climax as he released into her and she released also. They panted as they laid there both of them as one. He kissed her cheek as he removed himself from her and pulled a blanket over them as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

They spent every night together for the following month when something began troubling her she became uneasy, "What's the matter?" Kadaj asked

"I miss them" she snuggled close to him "can I go see them, I won't tell them my name and I'll wear a cloak but please let me see how they're doing" he hesitated

"Alright, but if they figure out who you are please run away" she nodded

"Thank you" she kissed him before heading into her room tying her hair up and putting a red cloak on and using the hood to cover her face she turned to Kadaj who was leaning against the doorframe "Is that ok?" she straightened her cloak

"Yeah it's fine" he kissed her cheek "don't be too long" she nodded as she left for 7th Heaven.

She took a breath as she pushed the door entering the usual bar, sitting at the bar stool she looked at the familiar bartender known as her step-mother

"What do you want?"

"A water please" she turned to the fridge pulling out a bottle water

"Here" she handed her the bottle and she gave her the exact amount of money

"Why's everything so dull around here?"

"Truth be told, my step-daughter is missing"

"I see" she clasped her hand around the bottle her ring twinkling in the dim light catching Tifa's eye "she's fine" she murmured before taking a sip

"Those eyes..."

"I must go" she turned to leave

"Akemi..." she ran out of the door followed by Tifa but when Tifa reached the door she was long gone, she turned back inside picking up the phone ringing Cloud "Cloud... come back here please" he agreed as he hurried back to the bar. Within ten minutes he had returned to find Tifa crying

"What happened?" he ran to her and cradled her in his arms

"She was here! Cloud, she was right here"

"Who, you don't mean Akemi, are you sure?"

"Yes, those Mako green eyes, it had to be her"

"I don't think so, she would have said"

"Maybe..." she sobbed "I'm just so confused, she said that she's ok"

"Shh, we'll find her" he held her close "We'll find her"

"That was close..." she panted as she entered their house

"Welcome home" she turned to see Kadaj she hugged him slightly "They recognized you"

"Yeah but I ran away" he kissed her head "Do you have any plots today?"

"Yeah, we're going to tear down that monument and I'm going to see Rufus"

"Will anyone get hurt?"

"Most likely, I'll be summoning one of them"

"Kadaj, promise me, you won't kill Cloud, Tifa or anyone that I care about, if they don't turn around injure but don't kill. More importantly promise you won't leave me" he nodded "then, forgive me but I will have to fight your summon, I cannot stand and watch innocent people die" he caressed her cheek with his hand

"And that is one of the reasons I love you"

"When you come back there is something I want to tell you, so come back" he nodded as she changed the cloak she was wearing for a shorter one

"Let's go" he reached out his hand which she took. They climbed onto their motorcycles and sped off in different directions, Akemi hanging back waiting for the large summon to appear. It wasn't long and she could see that Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Barret, Yuffie, Cid and Red XIII were already fighting she sped closer as she unsheathed her double-bladed sword which she held by its red hilt as she jumped onto the nearby scaffolding

"At the next opening, I'll fight it myself... I won't let them get hurt" she crouched until that opening came then she jumped

Tifa and Cloud watched as the hooded figure fought the monster, when she stood still the red cloak reached to the back of her knees except at the front where it had a zip and the entire thing cut just below her breasts, she wore grey shorts, black gloves and black boots which rose all the way up her legs leaving the tiniest bit of skin visible between her shorts, yet no matter how much she moved the hood which she wore covered her face and they didn't know who it was until she made a false move and had to dodge out of the way causing it to fall from her head revealing her black ebony hair, as she swung her hands in front of face to protect from the swing its claw caught her gloves tearing them from her hands "Dammit!" she cursed as fell back onto the scaffolding, she ragged her hood up with one hand hoping no one had seen as she readied her sword and began to fight again. She was fighting when she was pulled aside by Cloud

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Where the hell have you been?! We've been worried sick!"

"Now is not the time" she spoke plainly before jumping off to fight. She watched as Cloud got closer to the beast she hoped that he would make it when she noticed something in the sky as Cloud reached out causing her to smile, as soon after the summon crashed to the floor, when Cloud and Tifa landed at either side of her, Tifa hugging her

"Now is the time, what were you doing you could have been killed!"

"I was fighting, I can fight you know, pretty well too"

"Where have you been?" she reached for her hood lowering it causing her hair to tumble from it, when Tifa noticed the ring on her left hand

"It was you in the bar" she nodded

"I needed to think" she turned to Cloud "You needn't worry, I have been fine" she smiled until she heard an explosion from where Kadaj said he would be, her head snapped in that direction "No..." she gasped before jumping down to her bike, Cloud followed soon after but overtook her easily she was relieved that Kadaj was safe, but worried because of that look in Cloud's eyes. She was driving past the building where the explosion had happened

"Akemi stop!" she skidded to a halt when she noticed who had shouted her

"Reno..." she climbed off of her bike as she walked towards the Turks that had gathered

"So Akemi you're all grown up" she turned her head to Tseng "You look like your father"

"I'm sorry, but as much as I'd like to talk, I need to go" she turned her black hair and he red cape following behind her as she sped off into the distance "Before someone dies." When she arrived the sky was black and the clouds were stormy, in the distance she saw Cloud fighting with "Sephiroth..." she murmured "He... became... Sephiroth..." tears fell from her eyes she watched as Cloud deal the finishing blow she ran faster, fast enough to catch Kadaj as he fell

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise" he coughed

"No, you can't take him from me" she cried as he began to disappear into the life stream

"I love you" he disappeared completely and she screamed

"MOTHER!" tears running down her face when she heard Loz and Yazoo, turning she noticed Cloud was already injured and they were about to use far too many materia "I won't lose Cloud too..." she stood up as she jumped in front of the blast holding it back with the last of her strength

"Akemi! What are you-?"

"Cloud... you were their friend" she mumbled quietly "my only wish is that my child could have met you." She looked over to him "we're friends, right Cloud" He watched shocked at the words she had spoken, he remembered what Zack had said that day

"We're friends, right Cloud"

"Akemi!" he yelled as she was engulfed in the blast, as the smoke dispersed he saw the limp figure on the floor he ran to her holding in his arms she was gone, her face pale and lifeless. Tifa ran up to him

"No... It can't be..." she cried as Barret held her

"You never knew her" a voice came from behind turning they saw Reno and Tseng "Did you?"

"What do you mean? Of course we knew her!" Tifa protested

"What are her parent's names?" they paused "You don't know, strange considering you knew them both. Her mother Aerith Gainsborough"

"What Aerith was her mother?!" Cloud yelled "Who was the father?!" he asked almost afraid of the answer

'_**He was the first man I ever loved'**_

"I think you noticed it when she was talking to you, her father was ... Zack Fair"

"How... neither of them" his eyes reverted to the girl in his arms

"She was born while you were locked in that lab; she was already six when he died, the two of them had married before he had left on his mission with Sephiroth"

"She lost her mother and her father... to Sephiroth..."

"Where was she, where has she been for the past month?" Tifa turned to Reno

"I do not know"

"Perhaps I can help!" They looked down at the mooglebook "Mistress summoned me before her death, and I believe it was to tell you who she really is"

"Who she really is..." Cloud walked over to it holding Akemi in his arms

"Please sit the mistress down" he hesitated before lying her down "She told me to tell you this before I let you read her words, Do not hate anyone other than me, for I made my own choices"

"Hate her?"

"She asked that Cloud would be the one to read them" he nodded as the mooglebook jumped into his arms unlocking the latch he flicked back to the day she disappeared reading it aloud

"Kadaj has been nice to me, as have the other two Loz and Yazoo, they're actually really nice. I was talking to Kadaj again; we always talk to each other I love having someone to talk to who actually listens." He flicked through a few pages "Cloud attacked the forgotten city today, Kadaj said he was looking for me, It hurt a little, but I know I'm making the right choice especially since..." He went silent

"What does it say? Cloud"

"Since he asked me to marry him, I was so happy I said yes, I hope I can stay with him forever I love him so much, I just wish that Cloud and Tifa would accept him but I just know they won't"

"That explains the ring... She was married" he flicked through more of the pages until the first two words of a page made his stomach turn

"That's what she meant"

"Cloud?"

"I'm pregnant, I can't help but smile. Can you imagine me a mother? I haven't told Kadaj yet, I don't want to worry him, and he's so busy lately."

"She..." Tifa broke down crying "Was pregnant and she died!" she screamed "Why?"

"She... never told Kadaj, there's a little bit scrawled under today's date. I went back to the bar today, I wanted to say something but I was scared, what if they rejected me, Kadaj is going to see Shinra today. I told him I had something important to say when he came back. That's when I'll tell him. Today I'll tell him he's going to be a father." Tifa leaned over her body placing her hands on her stomach,

"She didn't deserve this" then her body began to disappear into the life stream.

Everything around her was white as she fell when she stopped she felt a hand on her forehead

"Mother?"

"Why is everyone calling me their mother lately?"

"They must be growing fond of you"

"Wait...no..." Akemi's eyes began to open as she felt someone holding her hand she looked at the blurry figure "It is, those mako green eyes... Akemi" she hugged her tightly "Zack it's her" the figures began to focus a little

"Mother?"

"Yes, it's me" she turned her head "That's your dad" she slowly stood up as she fell into her father's arms

"Dad" she began to cry "It is you"

"Yeah" he grinned she looked up at him seeing a familiar face so she muttered his name

"Cloud..." she paused "You look like him"

"Let her go" a familiar voice echoed she turned to see Kadaj,

"Kadaj!" she ran over to him hugging him tightly

"I'm sorry" he ran his hand through her hair "You said you wanted to tell me something"

"Kadaj, I...I was... pregnant" she cried into his chest "It doesn't matter now"

Aerith watched her daughter crying in the arms of the man she loved, yet he was the enemy of many, she looked at Zack who nodded in agreement "I don't want her staying up here anymore than you do"

"I think she needs to be home, Cloud and the others found out because of that mooglebook"

"You were watching" he smirked

"Only a little" she smiled

"Would she be able to keep her baby?" she nodded

"If she wishes for it" she walked over to them followed by Zack,

"Mum, Dad, this is my husband Kadaj" she smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Akemi, Kadaj. I am sending you back; you do not belong here, not yet"

"Will I ever see you again?" she looked at her parents pleading for them to say yes,

"Whenever you need us look to the sky and we will see you" she kissed her cheek as did Zack "Bye" she waved as the two of them fell down through the eternal white spaces until they came to a church which faded into view they were surrounded by water and flower petals she reached to her stomach as she heard a splash she opened her eyes to see Cloud wading towards them, she held Kadaj closer when she was pulled away into a hug she looked up to see that he had been crying

"Mother and father say hello" she smiled "Let me go! Before you kill me!" he released her

"We would never have rejected you" she smiled as Kadaj held her again

"Akemi!" a high voice yelled from Clouds pocket he took it out and handed her the mooglebook

"So you know?"

"Everything"

"And..."

"We'll accept it, as long as he doesn't try killing us"

"I won't" she smiled

"Thanks" she turned to see that people were gathering she grabbed Kadaj's hand telling him to follow as she walked over to Tifa; who was quick to hug her

"You're ok"

"Yeah of course I am!" she grinned as she was pulled back into Kadaj's arms he wasn't letting her go, she kissed his cheek as she turned to Tifa

"We're family, all of us" she placed a hand on her stomach as she felt Kadaj's grip tighten "And we're getting bigger!" she grinned. "Kadaj, you didn't break your promise, I love you"

"I love you too" she looked at him as they kissed lovingly as his hand rested upon her stomach above his unborn child "I love you both" she smiled her Mako green eyes gleaming brighter than ever.


End file.
